Feral Interactive
| industry = Videogames | products = Videogamess for macOS, SteamOS, Linux and iOS | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | owner = | num_employees = 50-100 | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | slogan = Make your play | homepage = | caption = | foundation = 1996 | location = London, UK }} Feral Interactive is a video games publisher for macOS and Linux platforms. It was founded in 1996 and is based in London, UK. Feral Interactive works with publishers such as Square Enix, 2K Games, Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Codemasters. Feral develops and publishes ports of its partners' popular games including the ''Total War'' series, Batman: Arkham, Tomb Raider and XCOM: Enemy Unknown. It sells the games it publishes via Steam, Mac App Store and its own Feral Store. From 1996 to 2013, Feral Interactive published games exclusively for Mac OS. In June 2014, Feral released its first game for Linux, XCOM: Enemy Unknown.New Technology Discovered: XCOM: Enemy Unknown for LinuxXCOM: Enemy Unknown for Linux is Fully Operational In August 2016, Feral announced its first game for iOS, ''ROME: Total War'' for iPad. Feral News|website=www.feralinteractive.com|access-date=2016-08-15}} It continues to publish games for both the Mac and Linux platforms. Awards In 2006, the Mac version of The Movies won a BAFTA award for the best game in the Simulation category. In 2012, the Mac version of Deus Ex: Human Revolution won a 2012 Apple Design Award as part of the Mac Developer Showcase. Games Mac * Alien: Isolation * Batman: Arkham Asylum * Batman: Arkham City - Game of the Year Edition * Battle-girl * Battlestations: Midway * Battlestations: Pacific * Bionicle * BioShock 2 * BioShock * Black & White Platinum Pack * Black & White 2 * Black & White: Creature Isle * Borderlands: Game of the Year Edition * Brothers in Arms: Double Time * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse * Championship Manager 3 * Championship Manager 4 * Championship Manager 00/01 * Championship Manager 01/02 * Championship Manager 03/04 * Championship Manager 99/00 * Chessmaster 9000 * Colin McRae Rally Mac * Commandos 2 * Commandos 3 * Company of Heroes 2 * Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut * Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Ultimate Edition * DiRT 2 * DiRT 3 Complete Edition * Empire: Total War - Gold Edition * Empire: Total War Collection * Enemy Engaged * F1 2012 * F1 2013 * F1 Championship Season 2000 * Fable: The Lost Chapters * Ford Racing 2 * Ghost Master * GRID 2 Reloaded Edition * GRID Autosport * Hitman: Absolution - Elite Edition * Imperial Glory * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Batman * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Jurassic World * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens * LEGO The Hobbit * LEGO The Lord of the Rings * Life Is Strange * Mad Max * Mafia II: Director's Cut * Max Payne * Medieval II: Total War * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * Mini Ninjas * Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing * Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed * Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis * Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch * Napoleon: Total War - Gold Edition * Oni * Puzzler World * Race Driver 3 * GRID * Racing Days R * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Rayman Origins * Republic: The Revolution * Rome: Total War - Alexander * Rome: Total War - Gold Edition * Screen Studio * SEGA Superstars Tennis * Sheep * Sid Meier's Pirates! * Sid Meier's Railroads! * Sleeping Dogs: Definitive Edition * Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing * The LEGO Movie Videogame * The Lord of the Rings: War in the North * Sim Theme Park / World * The Movies: Stunts and Effects * The Movies: Superstar Edition * Tomb Raider * Tomb Raider: Anniversary * Tomb Raider: Underworld * Total Immersion Racing * Total War: SHOGUN 2 - Fall of the Samurai Collection * Total War: SHOGUN 2 Collection * Tropico 3: Gold Edition * Tropico 4: Gold Edition * Tropico * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Chaos Rising * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution * Warrior Kings * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire * Worms 3D * Worms Blast * XCOM: Enemy Unknown - Elite Edition * XCOM: Enemy Unknown - The Complete Edition * XCOM 2 * XIII * Zoombinis Island Odyssey Linux * Alien: Isolation * Company of Heroes 2 * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * Empire: Total War Collection * Dirt Rally * F1 2015 * GRID Autosport * Hitman 2016 * Life Is Strange * Mad Max * Medieval II: Total War * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * Tomb Raider * Total War: Warhammer * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Chaos Rising * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution * XCOM: Enemy Unknown - The Complete Edition * XCOM 2 iPad * ''ROME: Total War'' * ''ROME: Total War: Barbarian Invasion'' References External links * Category:Feral Interactive Category:Companies established in 1996 Category:Linux companies Category:Linux game porters Category:Mac software companies Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom Category:Video game development companies